


Clash of Fate: Dominartix vs. Biopoplar Trickster

by Sarugetchu



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarugetchu/pseuds/Sarugetchu
Summary: Ivy and Tira have crave out good careers in boxing so far. Ivy has the better record of the two, but Tira isn't far behind. Though, this will be a different bout for both girls as they will be dress in outfits.This story is apart of my Cosplay Boxing series I did awhile ago. Ivy is cosplaying Christie's stripper costume from Dead or Alive and Tira is cosplaying as juri Han from Street Fighter. She is in  one of her DLC costumes. Here is a picture of both fighters for your visual desires.Ivy: https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/art/Ivy-Valentine-as-Christie-321662837Tira: https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/art/Tira-as-Juri-Han-321687155





	1. Introductions

"Bah I look crazy in this thing. Is this what women of today's world REALLY wear?" Ivy thought about the outfit she decided to wear for this fight. It was Christie's fourth costume from Dead or Alive 4, but to be more exact it was some sort of black dominatrix outfit with everything being black. The only thing that wasn't black was the white scarf and sliver outline on the top and laces of the boots. She was going to carry the white scarf to the ring as she makes her entrance. "Sigh…I shouldn't be complaining or crying about it, I'm the one who pick the bloody thing in the first place. Ha…that 'Dead or Alive' they call it here is a fun game. I'm still getting use to this world and everything. I mean after my tournament match with Taki, I fell into deep depression. I really displayed my ego that day by REALLY getting people to believe I'm the 'Knockout Queen' or some shite like that. I made myself look like rubbish that day." Ivy started stretching out and started shadow boxing. She was waiting for Mitsu to return with her gloves so she could start warming up for real. His full name was Mitsurugi, but Ivy just called him Mitsu since it was a way to keep it shorter. It seemed Ivy had been hitting the gym recently. She had a decent set of abs, at least a four pack, and had tone muscles. She actually learned how to box and developed nasty hands in the process, which if they land the effect of each shot gives off shots similar to haymakers and power shots. In other words she could put you down with a simple jab to the nose or eye, if the position and spacing was proper. The key point here is that she became a lot faster and a lot smarter. She even had some nice head movement to keep opponents guessing. Ivy has improved a lot since her fight with Taki. She wasn't a pushover anymore, but she still had shortcomings like a glass chin and some messy footwork when chasing faster opponents. Thanks to that tournament she was able to start a professional career after she lost that fight. It was joke to everyone at first, but she was 10-3-1 with 9 KOs. Two of her defeats were by decision to two fighters who had amazing footwork, but the last one came by knockout from an old friend of hers Taki. She lasted longer that fight, but still found the canvas. Taki's superior and sharper skills won her that day. 

"I have come so far since that tournament. I have been staying in Japan ever since the tournament finished and a winner was crown. I'm actually kind of happy it wasn't me that was crown champion for the tournament. During that time, I developed an ego so big it would have been very difficult to fix it." She kept shadowboxing while looking back on the events that lead to her being a cocky fighter to a respectable fight with a good following. She throws a stiff jab to the mirror, obviously not trying to hit it. She just stops it and looks at herself in the mirror. "You know….I just realize how cute this outfit really is; I got it from a fan of mine in the mail. She didn't give her real name though. All she told me was that she British, that her gender she is a girl and that she is 24 years old. She signed the letter that came along the outfit with the title 'Silent Serpent'. Not only that, she wanted me to wear this for my next fight. Why did I do it? Well it was creative and unique and I shouldn't turn down a simple fan's request. I should send her an outfit back in return because this was a really nice she did for me. The outfit looks really good to. I know I had a couple of the same outfit laying around for no reason, so I might give one of those. I can't remember which out fit I should give. It has been two weeks since I received. I have been too busy focusing on my training for this fight. I want to avenge my knockout lost to Taki. The girl seems nice though, even if she is 24 years old. I still see her as a young girl in my mind." Ivy stands up and starts stretching. She needed to do something to stay loose. Ivy hate being tight when she was about to fight. She turns her back and stars to do "Frog Hops". The door opens to reveal an old friend. It was Mitsu. He was wearing a traditional black kimono. 

"Uh…hm…You look great Ivy. I got your gloves." It was Mitsu. His cheeks grew a great shade of red shade of red. Good thing Ivy couldn't see him at the moment because he was staring right at her ass. "Damn…she's so hot. How old was she again? I think it was 32, but does that really matter to anyone. The amount of fan mail she gets has been insane as of late, since she ACTUALLY has gotten good at boxing. I swear if I have to read another letter from high school or college kid asking Ivy to marry them I'm going to puke. Mitsu was organizing his thoughts, as he look at Ivy's beautiful ass. She stands up from her "Frog Hops" and turns around. She wanted to do something before giving her attention. Mitsu makes sure to adjust his head level to make it look like he was staring her back the whole time. 

"Hm? Hey Mitsu. What took you so long to get you my gloves?" Ivy gives him a small grin. She holds out her hands. 

"Uh…Well I had to make sure they felt comfortable for you. I mean you need something to make you comfortable, since you are wearing that crazy thing to the ring." He starts wrapping the tape around her hands. 

"Well I thought I wear it for the fan that sent it for me. It's really nice. Besides another reason I'm wearing it because I know how the crowd will react to it. I think just seeing me win and knockout other girls is just icing on the cake for them. The best part about this fight is that it's at the ToykoDome too Mitsu." She keeps her hands still so he can wrap them properly. 

"Well it's crazy, but you look good in it I suppose. Where is it from exactly?" He finishes putting the tape on her hands and puts her black gloves on and ties them. 

"Oh…it's from a fun game called Dead or Alive 4. The character in this game that wears this outfit is called a pretty lass name Christie. She's like some assassin that wants to kill certain targets of interest. It seems knickers don't exist for her. I will say the boots do give me an even greater height advantage. I'm at least 6'1 ½ now. Wow…you must feel even shorter compare to me now." Ivy put her hands down and smashes her black gloves and rubs them good to make sure they are on tight.

"Um…That is a crazy lady from what you describe. I'm glad she isn't real. Anyways, let's warm up. We have 10 minutes before we're needed out there. And sigh…don't remind me Isabella. Ha….Yeah you should take advantage of that don't try to walk up on her though." He pulls out the boxing pads.

"Okay. I can't wait for this fight! Also please refrain from calling me Isabella you know what happened the last time you said that!" She gets into her stance. She became a southpaw through all her training.

Over on the other set of locker rooms of the ToykoDome we see everyone favorite crazy girl Tira. She was pounding the boxing pads like wildfire as her best friend and trainer, Talim, was holding the pads and shouting out commands and different types of punches. She was in a semi-crouch stance. 

"Keep it up Tira! Show me your speed! We have been at this for 20 minutes and I still think you're not ready." Talim shouts at her. Tira took that advice and sue it and started landing harder and faster punches. They stop after another five minutes of it. Tira worked up a good sweat and she breathing heavily. Just like Ivy Tira had to battle with her emotions and learn to clam down. When she did that she became unbeatable after the tournament ended. She was 13-0-0 with all wins coming by knockout. She was short, but packs a nasty right cross that could cut anyone with it. Even though she is undefeated she still has a glass jaw just like Ivy and doesn't like taking a lot of hits too. These weaknesses have been exposed by Talim in their sparring sessions multiple times. They were working on very hard to fix them. Tira had a bright future as a pro fighter. She was dress in a very odd outfit it was hard to explain. She was wearing purple boxing gloves and purple high heels though. 

"Whew… Talim-chan that was fun! I can wait to do punches with rose tits." Tira jumps up and down like a child.

"Whoa…so hey…I have been keep quiet, but I have to ask. Why are you wearing that outfit? It's odd." Talim takes off the pads and leans against the set lockers beside her. She was wearing some green sweatpants with a loose fitting white t-shirt. It seems she had been doing some training too. 

"What? Talim I wear this outfit because I'm a Street Fighter! The crazy Japanese girl is my favorite!" Tira says with great joy and pride actually. 

"Um…Tira…it's just a video game, and the character's name is Juri for the last time Tira. By the way…she's South Korean, not Japanese sweetie." Talim sighs and relaxes her body. 

"Besides what is the point of being dress a video game character for a professional boxing match, Tira?" Talim said.

"Oh…well she is still crazy Japanese girl in my book! But I'm dress like this because she is my favorite and she is also really cool and stuff." Tira kept her upbeat attitude about the whole thing. Unlike Ivy, Tira only got a ½ inch height increase from the heels she was wearing from the outfit. 

"Well, I suppose it's whatever floats your boat then. Let's go get another win. It's time to head out. You want to wear a robe with you outfit?" Talim stands up from the lockers.

"Nah! I want everyone to see how awesome I look. But I'm ready to play punches with rose tits." She laughs and throws another quick combination. 

"Okay. I'll go tell them." Talim heads outside to go inform Security and the reps for the fight they're ready. 

When both sides told them they were ready the ring walks happen in a heartbeat. Ivy comes out to really interesting music. It was dubstep violin music it seems. It was a really poor attempt at acting hip, but the crowd and her fans loved it. They went nuts for her and started an interesting chant. Let's not forget her amazing outfit she was wearing to the ring. When she got there she waves to the fans and has Mitsu take the white scarf off. The ring announcer of Japanese descent at the center of the ring begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman in the red corner from London England she stands at 5'10 at 128lbs with a record of 10 wins, three defeats, and one draw. Nine of her wins coming by way of knockout. Please welcome the Ivy 'Rose Queen'Valetine!!!" The announcer in spoke perfect English with no signs of an accent. It was really good. 

"ROSE QUEEN! ROSE QUEEN! ROSE QUEEN!" The crowd cheers loudly and proud for their favorite fighter. Ivy acknowledges it with a small grin.

"Hm…I can't believe she wore it. This shall be an excellent battle." A mysterious woman with short white hair and albino skin commented about Ivy making her entrance.   
Tira comes out to Juri's them in Street Fighter 4. She usual gets a good pop from the crowd because of her demeanor and upbeat attitude and humor. The whole building erupts from the sight of her outfit and her attempts at acting like Juri as she is in the game. She was moving her head in a weird and trying to move her legs just like the character. The crowd ate it up. They loved it. The ring announcer begins to speak again. The crowd gets ready to start another chant. 

"And her opponent in the blue corner from Berlin, Germany she stands at 5'3 and weighting at 128lbs. She has a record of a perfect 13 wins with no defeats or draws. All her wins came by way of knockout. Please welcome Tira the Crazy Girl!!" The ring announcer does another good job.

"CRAZY GIRL! CRAZY GIRL! CRAZY GIRL!" The crowd cheers louder for Tira. They really brought into her upbeat personality and attitude. They thought she was crazy but in a cute way. After all that, the ref calls them to the center and explains the rules to them. It was a fairly young Japanese woman who looks like she was in her mid-20s at best. 

"Touch gloves and obey my commands at all times. Let's have a good clean fight. This will be a six round fight and two minutes a piece." The ref said in a stern English accent. Ivy and Tira make eye contact but it was different. Ivy gave her a serious glare, while Tira just laughs and simply waves at Ivy with her right glove. Ivy gives her a strong glove tap. Tira just laughs some more and returns it with a light tap that Ivy barely felt from her gloves. This was going to be a really interesting fight.

"Ha…I hope you can entrain me Ms. Ivy. You look like rubbish your last fight. I hope my clothes give you the boost you needed." The mysterious women with hair and albino said with a very cheek grin.


	2. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first one begins as both girls feel each other out. Who gets the edge?

*DING*

"BOX!" The Japanese ref barked. Both fighters received their mouthpiece from their seconds and some finally words of wisdom. 

The approach you would see from both fighters was different this time. It wasn't of the norm for your typical opening for a boxing match. What happened? Well, Tira pounds her purple boxing gloves together and comes at Ivy quickly with quick jabs to her boobs. But Ivy didn't try that at all. She came slowly at Tira and throws two jabs to the right eye that interrupted any type of offense she was trying to start. Tira's head is rocked badly by the two shots from Ivy's black gloves. Tira backs off with her gloves up trying to force a reset. Ivy gives chase, but stops at a certain distance from Tira. It kept her in punching range, but she wasn't close enough for Tira to dodge her attacks to counter, so she was able to make mounting an offense very, very difficult for Tira. 

"Damn it! Why Rose tits playing hard to get?! I gotta try harder!" She grinds her teeth together and crouches. She fakes a left hook to the body before going for an uppercut to the solar plexus.

BAM! Tira's head is rock hard by a picture perfect right hook to the jaw from Ivy she saw her attack coming from a mile away. How so? Because since she was at a distance Ivy knew she was going to try and fake a punch and throw another one as a way to get in on her. The hook she gave her was a nice hard punch to remind her that tactic won't work against her. Tira didn't lose confidence though she came back at Ivy and drops her gloves and starts moving her head. 

"Hmm…she is going into a defensive position she likes to do A LOT. There is a predictable pattern in the head movement to this I noticed when watching her fights on TV. I should throw some jabs to make her think I'm falling for it. Ivy starts throwing quick, but safe jabs at Tira's head. Tira dodge them easily, but couldn't counter at all because Ivy seem to always have her gloves up and ready to defend against any counter attack after each "miss" jab. Ivy liked this idea because it didn't eat up much stamina. 

"Screw this!" The two words rang through Tira's head. She decided after she dodges another set of jabs she was going to go in and cause some major damage to Ivy. Her wish was granted. Ivy throws two more jabs that she easily avoided. After she dodged both jabs, she ducks again and tries to throw a left hook to Ivy's left boob. BOOM! Well on the bright side she did "hit" Ivy, and when I mean "hit" she barely nicks her left boob at all with her left glove. The boom came from Ivy's right glove though. She nailed Tira with a picture perfect right cross to the temple. This shot gives Tira's brain a huge shock, as she crashes into the ropes stun. 

Ivy didn't let up though and came in on a daze and confuse Tira on the ropes with bad intentions. She fires off a left hook to the jaw and got her the same results from her right hook. Tira's vision was blurry and she saw two Ivys. This shot also made her jaw really red from the impact. Tira was defenseless, since she had trouble deciding where the next shot was going to land. To add, she didn't believe in clinching to get out of trouble when things got bad for her. She liked to get out of trouble the "right way" in her mind. Tira tries to throw wild hook to stop Ivy's advance. 

Ivy saw the hook coming from a mile away and ducks it with ease. She then throws a powerful left uppercut to the gut. Tira doubles over in pain, and she was out on her feet, but before she could get a chance to breath she feels some more hard leather hitting her temple. It was Ivy rocking her world with a nasty right cross to the temple. This shot actually knocks out Tira's mouthpiece, but it doesn't head into the seats like most bombs usual do, it spills out of her mouth as she collapses to the canvas on her side looking up at the lights with blurry vision. Ivy heads to a neutral corner and waves to her fans with a cheeky grin. 

"Down! One, two, three…" The ref said in her thick English accent. 

"Get up Tira! You're not weak!" Talim shouted from ringside. "Man….Tira looks terrible and we're not even done with the first round yet. This is going to be a long fight. " Talim knew she had a job on her hands when the bell signaling for the end of round one rings…Well if Tira could get out of this round without kissing the mat again. Tira wasn't moving at all.

"Four, five, six…" The ref kept counting.

Tira is able to pull herself up to her knees her vision still wasn't clear. She was still seeing double. 

"Seven, eight…" The ref kept counting until Tira pull herself up at the count of eight. 

"Ugh…ponies and lollipops…." Tira spoke in a drunken tone. Tira knees were a little shaky. 

"Are you all right? Can you continue? Would you like your mouthpiece?" The ref asked Tira. She was holding Tira's mouthpiece. 

"You betcha ya pretty anime girl I can keep punching! And no, I don't need that thing. It hurts my teeth!" Tira responded with joy and her usual random joke before taking a step forward to show the ref she was willing to continue. The ref tosses Tira's mouthpiece to Talim. She catches it easily and washes it off right away. 

"Uh…there is still a minute left. Keep fighting. BOX!" The ref informs Tira of the time and barked out the order to box again for both fighters to keep fighting. 

Tira got her gloves up and decided to stay back to let her vision clear up before doing anything dangerous. She did go to the center of the ring to avoid being cornered by Ivy, but she made sure she stayed out of Ivy's range. Ivy grins and takes notice of this and comes at her slowly once again and snipes at her with light jabs. Tira didn't want to engage Ivy just yet, so she steps out of the way and let the hurt the air. Tira was circling with her gloves up Ivy looking for the right opening. All Ivy did step and throw sniping jabs at her forehead. This sequence of Tira looking for a weak point, while eating jabs to the forehead in the process. 

"That's it! You are making me mad Rose tits! Time to kick your ass!" Tira had a raging thought on her mind and she was willing to go with it. She steps back and drops her gloves. Ivy was a little confuse at what Tira was doing. There was only 20 seconds left in the round. Ivy decided to put her guard up and milk out the last 20 seconds of the round. She didn't want to risk losing her lead. But Tira had other plans, out of nowhere she literally runs at Ivy. It seems she felt this would be an easy way to get on Ivy and open her up. 

BAM! Ivy steps up as Tira closes the distance between them and throws a stiff right jab to the nose. The jab was aim at the middle of her face. She wasn't looking to knock her down or anything. She just wanted to keep her away. Tira's plan was a complete and utter failure. Her head was sent back hard, as she falls on her butt with a cut on her upper lip and some blood coming out of her nose. This punch also made her vision blurry and her neck really sore. Ivy didn't bother to go to a neutral corner since the round was close to over. She made sure to be far enough, so the ref wouldn't interrupt her count.

"I rarely talked to Tira during the tournament, but….Is this girl really that bonkers?" Ivy asked herself. 

"Down! One, two, three…" The ref began counting again.

Tira was daze and confuse and was trying to push herself up.

*DING!* 

"Four, five…" The ref stops counting, not because Tira got up though. She stopped counting because the round was over. Tira got saved by the bell. 

"That's enough. Go to your corners ladies!" The ref commanded them. Ivy did what the ref told them to do. Tira, on the other hand, needed help to her corner by the ref. 

"IVY! IVY! IVY!" The crowd chants ivy's name loudly. They like what they were seeing. 

*Ivy's corner*

Mitsu is clapping his hands as Ivy sits down to take a rest. She puts her arms on the ropes and leans back. Mitsu takes out her black mouthpiece and gives her some water. She takes a small gulp before dispelling the rest into the bucket. "Now that is how you stick to the fight plan. You kept at a safe distance and kept it simple. It was nothing fancy. I want you to keep doing that. You already got her bleeding. How do you feel?" Mitsu asks as he starts to give Ivy an arm massage to help her stay loose. 

"I feel excellent. I haven't even broken a sweat yet. What do you think about that other knockdown I got?" Ivy enjoys Mitsu's massage. 

"That had to be the dumbest thing that I have ever seen. I never saw a fighter during the time of the tournament or your pro fighters that did something THAT stupid. You wonder if the girl has any sense." Mitsu kept massaging. 

"Well, I'll take advantage of her stupidity then. I didn't intent to get another knockdown anyways it just happen it seems. It's not my fault she is deciding to fight like that. She makes my job easier." Ivy said with a chuckle. 

*Tira's corner*

Tira sits down in a heap. She looks like she had been through a 10 round fight. Talim puts a towel up her nose. "Hold your head up Tira. I need to stop the bleeding on your nose." Talim said. This gave Tira time to clear her head, so her vision was back to normal for the moment. 

"Ugh…Talim is going to chew me up like bubblegum for what I did." Tira thought.

"Sigh…Listen, I know you're excited, but you need to clam down. Did get some of your blood?" Talim asked. 

"Yeah I did. I feel better now. I'm sorry Talim. So what's the plan?" Tira looked sad.

"Don't be that like that Tira. You're my best friend for a reason. Anyways the plan is pretty simple: keep doing what you're doing now, but I want you to try back her up." Talim puts a bag of ice on her hard to help ease the pain.

"Ahh!! It's cold! But, uh, how do I do that?" Tira looks at Talim. 

"That's simple. I want you to throw out fakes and come in with the right counter. You will know which one is the right one. So I don't need to tell you that. You're smart Tira. " Talim checks to make sure there aren't any signs of a concussion. 

"But I tried doing that and got knock around like a sock!" Tira whine like a baby. 

"Well this is different. I want you to protect you head as you go in. If you block the shots to the head, she will be incline to go you body. That's when you strike. I want you to aim for her breasts and her body if it's there for the striking. Don't go for the head in less you know your punch will land. " Talim had great confidence in Tira. 

"Oh…So I let Rose tits have my tummy, but I finally give her jugs a 'massage' with my purple gloves? Is that right?" Tira was catching on to what Talim was trying to say. 

"Exactly!! That is what I'm talking about. Now stay safe and get ready for the next round Tira." Talim kept good about this next round. "It's time to turn the tables." Talim grins to herself as she keep looking over her best friend.

*???*

"Ha…this has gotten interesting. They were right about you Ms. Valentine. She is as good as the media and those people who call themselves experts say. Ms. Valentine you are making yourself a valuable asset to me." The woman with short white hair laughs and smiles, as she watches the fight with great interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you enjoy this story please check out my Deviantart page for more. If you want something of your own, you can commission me. 
> 
> Deviantart page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari  
Commission information-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648


	3. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 begins. Will able be able to keep up the pace from round 1?

*DING!*

"BOX!" The ref barked. That was the sound of the bell. Both fighters received their mouthpieces from their seconds. Round two begins now. 

Just like the last round Ivy comes out slow, but Tira mimics her approach this time. Tira didn't want the fight to end early by TKO. Tira was still feeling the effects of the two knockdowns she suffered from before. Both fighters kept their gloves up not wanting the other to sneak in a quick shot. Tira this time around was going to wait for Ivy to attack first. Ivy does just what she predicted. She throws a quick jab to her forehead. Tira dodges it easily. This sequence of the events went on for a good 15 seconds. Ivy would alternate and throw quick jabs with both hands, while Tira easily dodge them. Ivy didn't care she wasn't landing any clean punches. She was just waiting for her to take the bait. 

The next set of jabs was not evaded this time around by Tira. She down parried the left jab that was aimed at her right eye and side parried the right jab that was aimed for her nose. They were done at a speed that was fast enough to help Tira get in on Ivy. She had both her gloves up still. Tira thought Ivy was going to do everything in her power to keep her away. Ivy was doing just that. She throws a strong right straight that Tira slips on reaction and counters with a hard left hook to the body. Tira finally got in and turns Ivy's height advantage into a huge disadvantage for her. This was a huge disadvantage because Ivy was so tall that she had no way to properly counter or could pull her in for a clinch now because Tira's height made it impossible to properly aim and land a clean punch to stop her. She was at her mercy. 

Tira didn't stop there though. After she landed a successful body shot, Tira decided to go "upstairs" which to her were Ivy's D cup size breasts. She unloads a solid 1-2 jab combination to Ivy's boobs. Ivy screams in pain. She was about to attempt a clinch while Tira was going "upstairs", but the shots to her breasts stopped her. Tira throws the same combination and she got the same results with an added bonus. Ivy was slowly backing up to the ropes in the process of the punishment she was taking. 

"Ha! I got Rose tits almost on the ropes." Tira kept unloading jab combination after combination on Ivy's pillows. Ivy couldn't do anything to stop this pain. Tira was so far in she couldn't properly grab onto her to stop. 

"Ugh… I have to figure out how to stop this soon. The ref could stop this fight without me knowing within seconds. " Ivy's thoughts were racing. She quickly crouches and puts her gloves in front of her chest to stop Tira from punishing them. The good news for Ivy was that thanks to her quick reflexes she stopped Tira's offensive assault, but the bad news for her was that she left her head wide open. Ivy was able to block one of combination jabs though. She grins to herself. "This should get her to back off. The girl has some amazing finger speed." Ivy was looking for a reset. Even though she put herself on the ropes and was still on the ropes. She wanted a reset badly. 

BOOM! Sadly, she didn't get a reset like she would hope for. Tira notices this opening after her jabs were blocked. She quickly rears back and throws a crushing right hook to her jaw without any signal or warning for Ivy. Tira remembered one thing from watching Ivy's fights: she had a glass chin. The shot rattles Ivy's head violently. It was enough to send her mouthpiece partially out. She quickly moves her gloves up to protect her head, but it wasn't going to be able to stop Tira's next punch. Another flaw Ivy made was that she still was crouching against the ropes. This was a left uppercut to split her guard. Her head is partially sent upwards, but the main effect of this punch was that her guard got destroyed. She was wide open.

Tira didn't waste this opportunity she was given. She fires off a left straight to her nose and a right cross to the temple. The left straight stuns her heavily, while pushing her mouthpiece back in. Her brief kindness was shortly, as the right cross rattles Ivy's head once again and she staggers into a corner. Before Tira could continue her pressure, the ref got in between the two and told her to get back. Tira didn't know why the ref told her to go back. She didn't want to upset the ref, so she just obeyed her commands. Mitsu was a nervous wreck during the whole beat down Ivy suffered this round. He breathes a sign of relief to know she was going to get a standing eight count.

"Whew…It's just a standing eight count. Ivy's lucky the ref didn't stop the fight there. She must have not stopped it because of how Ivy murdered Tira in the first round. So we're even now. Mitsu wipes some sweat off his brow. 

"Eight!! Are you okay? Do you wish to continue?" The ref finished her standing eight counts.

"Yes. I wish to continue." Ivy said as she was able to gain a vertical base. 

"BOX!" The ref gives them the signal to continue fighting. There was a little 55 seconds left in the fight.

"It's time to show Tira who she is really messing with. I'm not going to let her think it's that easy to get on me. I hope Mitsu is okay with me abandoning the fight plan for the rest of this round." Ivy walks up to Tira quickly. It wasn't hard since Ivy is used to wearing high heels like the one she has on right now. She throws a stiff right jab to her nose to impose her presence to Tira. Tira, on the other hand, wasn't expecting Ivy to just walk up on her just like that. So the stiff right jab lands home because she was shocked that Ivy would do such a thing. Tira's head is partially shaken up by it. Ivy starts to wear a cheeky grin and throws another stiff jab one to make sure she had control of the momentum heading into next round. But she also had her left hand loaded up and ready for something. "Let's see how she likes this." Tira blocks this jab this time. When Ivy noticed she blocked it. She fired off a hard right hook that could take her head off thinking she could get past her guard with her long arms. 

Tira still had her gloves up, but she saw the movement of Ivy's left arm coming at her and ducks on reaction. She counters with a right uppercut to the chin. BOOM! The powerful shot lands clean and sends Ivy's mouthpiece out of the ring. Ivy is heavily stun and staggers back. There were only 30 seconds left. The last 30 seconds of this round can be sum up as an assault on Ivy's breasts without stopping. Tira landed so many jab combinations that when the bell rang. Ivy screams in more pain and the outline of her outfit was starting to show some bruising and redness. The ref had to beak it up because Tira got into a mode that was hard to get out of. It seems after one good punch she would start a barrage on Ivy's breasts. 

"TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!" The crowd was showing their support for their favorite crazy girl.

*Tira's corner* 

Tira heads back to her corner breathing heavily. "Man she's tough. I couldn't return the favor Talim. I'm sorry." Tira sits down on her stool slowly.

Talim takes out her mouthpiece and gives her some water. "Don't worry about it Tira. You were able to get some damage on her. Let's try to focus on wearing her down before we start thinking about winning by knockout Tira." Talim pats her on the back. 

Tira leans back against her corner before spitting out the water. "So stick to the plan Talim?" She asked. 

"Yeah just stay with what you're doing. I expect them to reinforce their fight plan they put place at the start of this fight. Don't try to waste your stamina either." Talim breaks out a jar of Vaseline and rubs it all over Tira's face. 

"Okay. I want to keep giving her punches to the pillow." Tira shouted with great joy.

*Ivy's corner*

Ivy heads to her corner under her own power, but was in a lot of pain. "Ugh…She really lit me up." Ivy said sitting down on her stool. 

Mitsu puts ice bags on her breasts to help ease the pain. He also gives her some water. "I'll admit that was some smart fighting on her part. She found a way in and stayed in for majority of the round. But what I don't like is that you decided to walk up to her. What were you thinking Ivy?" Mitsu sounded really bothered by the fact that Ivy just drops the fight plan and does whatever she wants to do. 

Ivy spits the water in the bucket Mitsu holds out for her before speaking. "I was trying to impose my will on Tira. You know get her to remember who had the advantage here." Ivy said breathing slowly holding the ice bags tightly on her breasts. 

"Well you didn't impose shit. All you did was make yourself an easier target for Tira. She has faster hands than you inside. You should know that. We watched her fights together. I want you to go back to the plan this round and stick to it for the rest of the fight. If you feel you're losing your advantage throw a quick jab to keep her off of you." Mitsu checks her breasts to see how much damage Tira really did. 

"I understand. She's really fast." Ivy responded. 

"Also, I want you to protect your breasts better she got you good that round. Are you lactating at all?" Mitsu asked this question a great shade of red on his cheeks. 

"No. I'm not lactating. I'll be fine Mitsu." Ivy was starting to feel a little bit better as she removed her gloves from the ice bags. She didn't take the ice bags off, but she didn't have to press down hard on them like she was doing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you enjoy this story please check out my Deviantart page for more. If you want something of your own, you can commission me. 
> 
> Deviantart page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari  
Commission information-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648


	4. Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd is hot for Tira. Will Tira use that energy to maintain the momentum she gained in round 2?

*DING!* 

"Box!" The ref barks.

The bell sounds both fighters come out slow this time with their gloves up. Both knew how to inflict the greatest amount of damage on the other. They circle each other slowly throwing no punches. This was going to be a difficult round for both of them. Tira stays way out of Ivy's reach to negate the size, reach, and height advantage she has. Ivy had her right glove adjacent to her shoulder. This shows she was ready to counter any attempts of Tira dodging her jabs. Thus making it possible to land a crushing blow to the body and start to work her over like a heavy bag. 

The amount of tactics showed here was amazing. Both Tira and Ivy didn't engage each other for a whole minute. There was still a good minute left. The crowd was booing because the change of pace threw them off greatly. It went from an action pack fight the last two rounds to something of a chess match. 

"WE WANT BLOOD! WE WANT BLOOD! WE WANT BLOOD!" The crowd violently chants. 

"Sigh….Okay…I'll go play punches with Rose tits. The people are funny when they want something." Tira puts the earmuffs on and goes in on Ivy. Tira was letting the insane demands of blood from the crowd get to her in a bad way that would give headway to her bad habits. One of them was trying to take unnecessary risks. 

"The thought of giving my fans blood is a promising idea, but I'm not going to have my breasts turn into speed bag because some people I don't know want to see it happen. But it seems everyone favorite crazy girl is doing me a favor for once. It's time to take advantage." Ivy locks her eyes on Tira as she moves in. She steps up and throws a stiff right jab.

Tira moves in on Ivy like she did last round, hoping for Ivy to go her head again, because this time around she wanted to put the big girl down on the mat. She blocks the stiff right jab and keeps her guard up. Tira was waiting for a follow up. Ivy fakes a right hook and throws a left cross to the temple. Tira pushes her gloves forward in an attempt to parry the punch with both her gloves. Sadly it never came. Tira's temple gets rocked hard by a perfect picture left cross. Her vision automatically gets blurry once again. It seems it hasn't fully clear up. She steps back with her gloves up as a weak attempt to cover up on the ropes. Ivy doesn't waste any time and gives chase. She throws a right uppercut to her body. This was very difficult to do because how much shorter Tira was than Ivy.

BOOM! It was a difficult, but it lands cleans and knocks the wind out of Tira. Ivy starts pounding Tira's body like no tomorrow. Each uppercut lands clean and kept Tira from regaining a full breath. They didn't miss their mark. Ivy made sure each shot had the same amount of power and accuracy too, until the ref got in between the two them to give Tira a standing eight count; to add, Tira's body also had some noticeable welts. Ivy takes a few steps back. Her supporters took this time cheer on their favorite fighter. In situations like this, the ref would stop the fight, but it seems the ref knew both fighters and has taken the time to know their habits and ability to take huge amount of damage. It's not every day you would have a ref that is very knowledgeable of each fighter.

"Six, seven…Eight! Are you okay?" The ref asks Tira.

"Yes anime girl. I wanna punch Rose tits some more!" Tira shouts.

"All right then….BOX!!" The ref signals to start fighting again.

There are 30 seconds left. Ivy was feeling really confidence about herself. Tira still look daze and confuse on the ropes. Ivy took note of this and just walks up to Tira and throws a looping right hook to her cheek. What she didn't notice was how quick Tira was to recover from her recent assault on her body. Well she didn't fully recover per say, but she shook out enough cobwebs to avoid the right hook to counter with a strong combination. She throws a right hook to the ribs, a left hook to the left boob, and steps back to go for a right uppercut to her chin. Ivy grunts and moans loudly from both shots landing clean. Ivy knowing full well she was at a huge disadvantage. So, she attempted to pull Tira into a clinch out of desperation.

BOOM! Her head is sent upwards by the right uppercut. Ivy didn't notice she was walking right into an uppercut. The power of the right uppercut, plus the momentum Ivy gave off, plus the huge height difference between the two equals Ivy collapsing to the canvas on her knees breathing deeply and heavily with her mouthpiece falling out of her mouth right in front of her. This was the first knockdown Tira scored in the fight. The worst part about this knockdown she collapses right in front of Tira. Before the ref got Tira to a neutral corner, Ivy looks up at Tira and gives her a cold stare. Tira returns the cold stare with a cheeky grin and waves at Ivy happily with her right glove, the glove that put Ivy down. The crowd went nuts and cheers even louder than before. 

"One, two…" The ref began her count.

*DING*

The ref stops counting, as Ivy got to her feet. The ref picks up Ivy's mouthpiece and gives it to Mitsu to wash off while helping Ivy back to her corner. Ivy got saved by the bell. Tira heads back to corner without any assistance. She waves to her fans before sitting down on her stool.

*Ivy's corner*

Ivy sits down in her stool slowly. She was still breathing heavily. The effects of that knockdown she suffer still linger. "Ugh….How could I be so foolish?" Ivy spoke in a disappointed tone.

"It's not your fault. You were sticking to the plan and you saw an opening to get ahead on Tira. But she played it right and landed an amazing combination. I gotta say that kid has a lot of talent." Mitsu takes out her mouthpiece and gives her some water.

Ivy's body was starting to feel sore, but she spit the water out. "Yes. She is a worthy opponent. I have to be more careful with her. The shots to the body are starting to eat away at me." Ivy leans back against her corner padding. 

"Well, it's simple Ivy. Stick to the plan and don't try to walk up on her. She is going to land shots at will if you keep doing that." Mitsu puts some Vaseline on her face and a bag of ice on her stomach to ease the pain. 

*Tira's corner*

Tira sits down calmly, but if you look closely she was sweating heavily. This showed Tira was slowing down. "Yay! Talim I gave her punches!" Tira kept the same upbeat tone as before. 

Talim takes out her mouthpiece and gives her some water. "That's nice Tira, but you became her punching bag again. You have to stop doing that. You could end up on the canvas, if you keep letting her trap you." Talim said.

Tira swallows all the water Talim had given her. "I'm letting her do that. She is going to be tired to keep punching me back! Her tummy is starting to hurt too! I got this in the bag Talim!" Tira felt really confidence about the rest of the fight.

"Hey! You were supposed to spit that out! Sigh…Tira stop screwing around until you get hurt. I'm serious…" Talim was really concern about her friend. She always wonders why she acts like she is the best, even though she loses all their sparring sessions. There have been multiple occasions where Talim put down for longer than the count of 10. "Just stay safe Tira." 

Tira laughs it off and smiles. "Sorry Talim. I was just excited. That's all." Tira maintains the grin she has had for this whole time.

"Sigh…How are you feeling?" Talim notice the huge welts on her stomach. She puts some ice on her stomach.

"I'm fine! I am as tough as a puppy Talim! AH! Why did you put ice on my tummy?" Tira jumps at the touch of the ice while responding to Talim's question. The oddest thing about her reaction though was that she took her purple gloves and presses it harder on her stomach. 

"Keep that ice on your stomach until then next round begins Tira, understood?" Talim spoke in a soft voice. 

"Ah…Yes Talim." Tira slowly nods her head. 

*???*

"Umm…She's a smart fighter. I can't wait to spar with her." The mysterious white haired chimes in once again on the fight. She was really into it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you enjoy this story please check out my Deviantart page for more. If you want something of your own, you can commission me. 
> 
> Deviantart page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari  
Commission information-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648


	5. Round 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tira wants to maintain her pace, but Ivy has other plans for her this round.

*DING!*

"Box!" The ref barks. 

The bell sounds and this time around Ivy stayed back with her gloves up. Tira wasn't going to have any of that. She starts to walk her down moving with constant head movement to make herself a difficult target to hit for Ivy's range. This would make throwing a snapping jab to Tira's head a lot harder. Tira circles Ivy some more, before moving in with her gloves up. It was predictable, but Tira felt it was effective enough to lead her to victory.

Ivy wasn't going to let her keep doing that. She was ready this time for it. Ivy throws a very stiff right straight to Tira's nose. Tira's constant head movement paid off as the right straight sails over her right shoulder. Tira got in again. This was the second time Ivy had lost her ground. Tira mounts her second offensive assault with a quick combination of hooks to the body and boobs. She landed at least three shots for both targets without any response from Ivy. Ivy grunts, moans, and screams in pain. She pulls Tira into a tight clinch wrapping up her arms. This put Tira just under Ivy's breasts.

"T-t-t-t-this will slow her down for now. Ugh…she got in again. Damn it all to bloody hell!" Ivy made sure to place her sweaty arms right under her armpits to keep her from moving at all.

"I could do more punches out of the hug from Rose Tits, but she is so soft…I'll stick around for a bit…." Tira didn't bother punching out of the clinch. She wanted enjoy Ivy's pillows. 

This put a stop in the action for at least 20 seconds between the two ladies, until the ref got in between both of them and broke it up. She made sure both them had got enough space away for her liking before signaling for them to keep fighting. Ivy wastes no time and throws a stiff right jab to the nose, that Tira ducks and counters with a right hook to the boob. Tira doubles it with a left hook to the body. Ivy screams in pain and tries to throw a right hook to take Tira's head. 

Tira ducks the right hook on reaction and moves in with her gloves and throws four hard hooks to the body. This made Ivy hunch over in pain. She was barely keeping her gloves up, so she was unprepared for the next assault by Tira. Tira, from a crouching position comes up, and throws a powerful right uppercut to the chin. BOOM!!! The uppercut lands clean without any resistance. Ivy's mouthpiece is sent flying into the seats. Well, Mitsu actually catches the mouthpiece before it can go into the first row set of seats. 

Ivy shows the first sight of her not being fully in control of the fight like she was in the previous rounds. The uppercut made her daze and confuse. She staggers into the ropes defenseless barely hanging on for dear life. Ivy looks up to see two Tiras. This was Tira throwing a crushing right hook to the jaw. BOOM!!!! It lands just like the uppercut, but leaves a nasty cut on the side of Ivy's lips and a very noticeable bruise on her right cheek. Ivy was still standing though. Tira loads up again and throws a looping left cross to the left side of the temple. This also opens up another cut across the right side of the temple. BOOM!!!! This punch lands with enough force to send Ivy off the ropes and crashing to the match face first. Tira steps out of the way when she saw Ivy crash to the mat. The ref quickly gets in front of Tira and sends her to a neutral corner while she gives Ivy the count. Tira was breathing and sweating heavily, but kept that same grin she has had throughout the whole fight. 

"Down!!! One, two, three," The ref starts her count. 

Ivy shows no signs of moving. 

"Dammit Ivy!! Get up!" Mitsu shouts from outside the ring.   
"Four, five, six," The ref keeps counting.

" Ugh…that girl hits hard if you let her. I should get on my back first before getting up. I should be quick about it though. I'm close to being counted out." Ivy shows movement in gloves before flipping over onto her back. Her supporters, mostly male, really enjoy that display. She sits up from her back and looks at the ref. She was waiting to get up at the count of nine.

"Seven, eight, nine," The ref makes eye contact with her. 

Ivy gets up just as she reaches nine.

"Are you okay? What is your name? Please take a step forward for me." The ref said in her thick Japanese accent. 

"Yes…I'm fine. My name is I-ivy." Ivy gets her gloves up and takes a step forward. It seems she was also showing signs of slowing down as well. 

"All right then. BOX!!" The ref signals for them to continue. 

Ivy actually rushes down Tira this time. It seems that knockdown, while weaken her greatly, actually woke her up. Ivy was getting tired of playing the distance game with Tira. She also notices the drop of stamina in Tira when the ref told them to box. Tira looked like she put everything on that one bust of offense to win the fight. She was slow to get her gloves up to block a stiff right jab to the nose. So her head gets sent back hard. 

Ivy wasn't done though. She loads up and throws two crippling hooks to the ribs. Tira gasps for air and tries to clinch to stop the punishment she was suffering. Her vision was starting to get shaky, but Ivy wasn't going to have any of that. She pushes her off on reaction into the ropes and throws a wicked left hook to the jaw. BOOM!!! This was enough to send Tira's mouthpiece flying out of the ring and onto the mat on her side. Ivy also gave Tira a deep cut on her cheek. Talim had her work cut out for her when this round ended. Not only that, she was unable to catch Tira's mouthpiece like how Mitsu was able to do for Ivy. Ivy looks at her with a cold glare before heading to the neutral corner. The ref wasted no time and started the count.

"Down!! One, two, three," The ref starts counting once again. 

Tira breaths heavily and looks up at the ref. "Ugh…Stop counting anime girl. It's making my head ring." 

"Four, five, six," The ref keeps counting.

Tira pulls herself up with the ropes. She was on her knees. "I gotta keep fighting. I need to be strong for Talim."

"Seven, eight," The ref kept counting. 

Tira gets up at the count of eight on shaky legs. 

"Are you okay? Please take a step forward." The ref asks Tira.

Tira takes a step forward and actually pulls the ref into a deep kiss ignoring the first part of the ref's commands. The crazy part about this event is that the ref didn't try to stop her at all. When Tira breaks the kiss she says, "Listen up here anime girl. I am ready to go. After I knockout Rose Tits over there, you're personally invited to my victory party. You also get special access to my bedroom." Tira spoke in a seductive tone that sounded very cheerful. She also adds a cute giggle near the end. 

"Uh…okay…that's, uh, you know what? Fuck it. Just fight." The ref was in such shock she just gave the signal for them to fight. 

The closing seconds were nothing special. Tira landed some more clean shots and was close to staggering Ivy until the bell rang.

*DING!*

"That's enough!! Go to your corners ladies!!" The ref got in between and directed them to their corners. The crowd was up in arms after this round was order. Duel chants started to break out again. 

"ROSE QUEEN!"  
"CRAZY GIRL!"  
"ROSE QUEEN!"  
"CRAZY GIRL!"

*Ivy's corner*

Ivy slowly walks to her corner and sits down slowly on her stool. "She put me down….I can't believe it." Mitsu takes out her mouthpiece and gives her some water.

"But you seem to be fine; even though you almost did not beat the count. That is some heart." Mitsu went to work on sealing up her cuts. 

"I don't know…it seems being close defeat has woken me up in a way. I feel my resolve has been renewed. I think I finally understand what it means to be humble." Ivy leans back on the corner to relax.

"Ivy…..You finally have defeated your ego. Very impressive Ivy, I think you finally get it. But let me get to work on these cuts." Mitsu puts some ice on her head to help her relax and goes to work on the she suffered this round. 

"Thank you, but let's focus on our current goal Mitsu. I still want to win this fight." Ivy eyes grew sharp and focus on Tira.

*Tira's corner*

Tira heads to corner in a drunken and dizzy state. When she finally sat down on her stool, Talim quickly pulled out her mouthpiece and went to work on the cuts she suffered this round too.

"Tira…Are you okay? Speak to me!" Talim was worried. She felt like Tira's mother sometimes.

"Ugh…I kissed the anime girl Talim! Did ya see me? It's grade A quality yuri!" Tira was…well very punch drunk.

"No Tira!! Please hang in there!" Talim was doing her best to seal up her cuts. She pulls her into a tight hug and kisses her on her cheek.

When Tira felt the kiss on her cheek her body violently twitches. "Ah! Huh, Talim? Why are you hugging me? I'm not a lesbian!" Tira shouted and seems to be fine for the most part.

"Tira you're back!!! Oh…sorry about that. I'm just glad you're back. Are you ready to win this fight?" Talim quickly recovers from her embarrassment. 

"Hell yeah! I'm going to kick Rose tits' ass! I'll also have to take the anime girl ref out on a date!" Tira was ready for the next round. 

"Uh…that's a good goal I suppose. Let's win this fight Tira!" Talim cleans her up some more to make her look good for the judges because she felt this could end up in the judges' hands.

*???*

"Umm…I'm going to increase my bet on Ivy." The mysterious white haired woman pulls out   
her cellphone and starts to make some calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you enjoy this story please check out my Deviantart page for more. If you want something of your own, you can commission me. 
> 
> Deviantart page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari  
Commission information-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648


	6. Round 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tira scores her first knockdown of the fight in the last round. Will she be able to follow it up this round?

*DING!*

"Box!" The ref barks. 

The fighters approached each other slowly this time. Tira goes back to her defensive strategy she has used from the previous rounds to get in on Ivy, which was having her gloves up and moving her head. This, just like before, made her a difficult target. Ivy stood just out of the max range of where she could reach Tira from afar and started popping off stiff sniping jabs to her head that were finding nothing but air. Each jab Ivy threw, the closer and closer Tira got into her prefer range of attacking Ivy. She was only a few feet away from her after a couple jabs from Ivy she avoided successfully . Ivy noticed the situation she was in, and tried to throw a looping left hook to make some distance between them. Tira ducks it on reaction and throws a left uppercut to the belt line and scores with it. It took the wind out of Ivy. Tira switches targets and starts unloading combinations of jabs to Ivy's breasts. Each shot landed with great force and compressed both of Ivy's breasts. The amount of velocity on them was amazing too. 

Ivy screams and shouts in pain, before pulling Tira into a tight clinch to stop her vicious assault. She makes it tight by wrapping her arms around Tira's neck and leans in using all her body weight to make sure Tira couldn't punch or move out of it, but she did get a face full of Ivy's pillows. "Ugh…..W-w-where is she getting this energy from? I thought she was out of energy!!!" Ivy was breathing heavily. She felt a sight burning feel in her chest. It was starting to get very red. She uses her body weight to make Tira walk backwards into the ropes. 

Tira couldn't punch or move out of the clinch, so just tried to wiggle her arms free like a child trying to get out of a tight hug from their mother until the ref broke them apart and gave them the signal to box. There wasn't much space between both ladies like the previous break. Tira was still in range to do some damage though, but she was back up against the ropes. Ivy was kind of had an advantage on this break but she was slow to react. Tira was first to throw punches in the limited amount of distance between both ladies. She threw two quick jabs to the boobs. Ivy grunts as they slip past her guard and land. She tries to counter with a strong left straight to the eye. Tira quickly ducks it and sidesteps to the right, making sure she had full momentum before firing off a crippling right uppercut just under Ivy's breasts. 

BOOM!! The shots lands with pinpoint accuracy. It knocks the wind out of Ivy and makes her double over. She was out on her feet. Ivy's guard collapsed like a tower of bricks. In a weak attempt to clinch, Ivy tried hunching over Tira, using her height and body weight like last time. Tira giggles and snickers, as she loads up a right hook. She saw huge opening from this weak clinch attempt and was not going to let herself being caught up in a clinch stop her. 

"You take nap Rose tits!" Tira's voice was so loud, that everyone up to the third row could have heard her. She unleashed a ripping right cross that lands square on the chin with smashing results. Ivy gets knock back up to a standing position. Ivy's guard was broken once again. Tira even knocked her into a deeper state of stagger; Tira noticed Ivy's current weaken state, and didn't stop bring the pain. She loads up and throws a powerful left hook to the ribs and a right hook to the right boob. Ivy loses her breathe once again and doubles over in pain as her breasts were assaulted. She had enough. Ivy makes herself fall to her knees gasping for air. Tira runs into the ropes and literally does a backflip away from both the ref and Ivy to a neutral corner. Her fans approves of such antics with rocking cheers.

"Yay that was so awesome!" Tira shouts and jumps for joy in the neutral corner. The ref does her best not to acknowledge Tira's theatrics and starts the count. "One, two, three…" She stands over Ivy.

"Ugh….What is this burning feeling?" Ivy was holding her chest. But she felt hot all over. 

"Four, five, six, seven…." The ref kept counting.

"I don't understand where all this energy is coming from. Besides all her jokes and theatrics, Tira is an amazing fighter. She has earned my respect. Tira just isn't some crazy girl like I used to think she was." Ivy grins to herself as she gets to her feet. Her vision starts to clear up when she got to a vertical base when that happened.

"What is your name? Please take a step forward and show me your gloves." The ref was being very critical with her commands this late into the fight. She thought this fight won't be going to the judges.

"I-i-i-ivy….." Ivy says slowly as she takes a step forward and holds out her black gloves.

"All right then. BOX!" The ref signals for the fight to continue. 

Ivy puts her gloves up and doesn't even try to walk Tira down this time. She didn't even bother throwing out sniping jabs to keep Tira at bay. She just kept her gloves up and kept her distance. Ivy was trying to milk out the rest of the round because she was hunt really bad. She didn't want to risk losing by TKO or ref stoppage. So she had to grin and bare through a ton of pain. She was trying to milk out the rest of the time remaining in the round. Tira, on the other hand, wasn't going to let Ivy milk out the rest of the time remaining in the round. Tira dashes in and she fires off some stiff left jabs to Ivy's guard in an attempt to back her up into the ropes. They were aim at her boobs. 

The jabs peg off of Ivy's arms like racket balls as Ivy's breathing became very heavy. She couldn't find a hole to execute a counter in Tira's assault because Tira kept moving her head after each and every jab. Ivy's back was getting close to hitting the ropes. She had enough of this role reversal. Ivy purposely walks herself backward into the ropes and leans her right elbow into the middle rope of the eastside of the ring. Some of Tira's jabs landed flush on their mark some didn't find their mark as much, so they weren't all that effective. Ivy grunts and somewhat groans, but fights through the pain to fire off a quick right uppercut to the chin.

Tira sees the uppercut and easily sways to the left to avoid it, and comes back with hard left cross to the temple. It lands with a smashing impact. The shot stuns Ivy heavily. She drops her gloves seeing two Tira on rubber legs. Tira grins widely and throws a right hook that landed with the same results with an added bonus, Ivy's black mouthpiece gets sent flying into the seats. Mitsu was unable to catch it this time. Ivy gets sent to the canvas hard on her side. The Tira fans go mad. Tira has scored another knockdown in this round. This was big. The ref pushes Tira back. Ivy looked unconscious as the ref's count reaches five. She gets to her knees at 7 and barely pulls herself up at nine shocking both Mitsu and her fans. The ref checks her out once more and tells them to box. She was faster about it this time since the round was almost over. Both ladies exchange a few more blows before the bell rang.

*DING!*

"That's enough! Go to your corners ladies!" The ref gets in between them and sends them both back to their corners for their last treatment the seconds would be able to give them in the small amount of time they were given. The last round was looming over both fighters' head, their seconds, and the sold out crowd among them. The tension in the arena was high.

*Ivy's corner*

With the assistance of the ref, Ivy stumbles and collapses on her stool heavily. She seems to be out of it. Ivy's words were almost unclear to Mitsu. They were really hard to hear. It was something along the lines of how Tira found this new source of energy. For such information like that, it's not a good thing when she and Mitsu needed to commutate for these precious seconds while having to deal with all the cheering as background noise. 

"She got ya good Ivy. How are you feel?" Mitsu pulls out her mouthpiece and gives her some water. He was worried about her. "This has to be the worst beaten she has taken, since her first fight with Taki." Mitsu puts on Ivy's breasts. 

Ivy accepts the water like she hasn't been able to drink any of it for days. She takes into her mouth and swallows some of it and spits the rest out into a bucket Mitsu was holding out in front of her. There was a lot of blood mix in with water. "I-I-I don't know really…it's very hard to see anything." Ivy's eyes were twitching violently. She leans back and pushes the bag of ice hard against her boobs with both her gloves. Mitsu had that ready first. She has been through a lot this whole fight. There were outlines of bruises and redness on her stomach and boobs. One of her eyes was half closed and she was bleeding a little above her right eye. Ivy was sweating all over the place. This showed she was reaching her limit. Some of her sweat found it place under the outfit she was wearing too. 

"Listen I don't think you can win this fight on points. You're going to need a knockout if you want to win this fight. I want you to bait her anyway you can, so you can land one of your crushing blows you got on her in the earlier rounds of this fight. Go for her head since it's the body part we have chosen to focus on for most of the fight. She is close to running out of gas too, so this will be a battle of endurance and stamina, or to put it simple: a battle of who can outlast the other. I know you can do it Ivy. By the way, how many fingers am I holding up?" Mitsu held up five fingers with his right hand. He was doing his best to reduce the redness and sealing up the cuts with his left hand.

"Hmm…Mitsu has always been there for me ever since the tournament. I think it's best to reward him for always being there for me with a knockout victory. He's one of the few people I can actually call friend in this dark life I have lived for longer than I can remember." Ivy grins at Mitsu. "I see five fingers Mitsu." Ivy says with confidence. 

"Good. Now go put her to sleep Ivy!" He returns her grin. "Well she's better than Taki at least." Mitsu thought back to all his misadventures with Taki. And for some odd reason he was comparing them to his adventures with Ivy.

*Tira's corner*

Tira heads to her corner slowly looking really out of it. She really gave Ivy her best punches. Tira was cover head to toe in sweat to a point it started to really show for everyone to see. Her top was drench in sweat too. She sits down in a heap breathing heavily. She lets her arms rest against the ropes and leans back into her corner post. She had showed some noticeable bumps. She had swelling on both of her eyes as they were one third close and cuts from the previous rounds were opening up again too. 

Talim, on the other hand, was applauding Tira on a good round. "Excellent work Tira. I think you have her on the ropes. How are you feeling?" Talim pulls out her mouthpiece and gives her some water. She also starts working on the cuts she suffer.

"I don't know Tira, but I played punches with Rose tits though." Tira spoke in between breathes.

"This isn't good," Talim does her best to keep Tira in fighting shape working faster than normal reducing swelling, sealing cuts, and anything else she could do with her limited second skills. "How are you feeling? You look exhausted." She asked. 

"I'm fine Talim-chan! That's what all the Japanese cartoon characters say anyway." Tira really did seem to be out of it. 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Talim puts up two fingers. 

"It's two silly. Tira is not stupid. What is your problem?!" Tira seem to be fine…Talim forgot how Tira can have her little moments. 

"Whew…all right then. Go out there and knock her out Tira!" Talim said with great excitement for the fight this fight.

"You got it Talim-chan!" Tira said in a voice that is similar to your typical female lead in most animes. 

*???*

"I'm risking it all on a woman I don't even know on a personal level. Well, I have always been one for taking risks. This will not be different. This is the final round. Win, lose, or draw, I can't wait to meet you Ms. Valentine." The white haired woman laughs to herself and drinks her glass of wine. She was really getting into things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you enjoy this story please check out my Deviantart page for more. If you want something of your own, you can commission me. 
> 
> Deviantart page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari  
Commission information-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648


	7. Final Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final round. Both girls have had their moments to shrine. Who will this epic battle?

*DING!*

"Box!" The ref barks. 

The final bell sounded, signaling the final round for the crowd and the fighters. Both fighters this time took their sweet time to approach each other. This showed both ladies have taken a good amount of damage between them for the fight and both wanted to take their time to land the knockout victory. So they were doing their best not to leave any huge openings for their opponent to take advantage of to get the knockout victory. Ivy kept her right glove on the top of her forehead and used the rest of her long arm to cover her right boob. Her left glove was covering her other one. She must have been using this strategy to protect her breasts. Tira just simply had her gloves up protecting her head. 

As the distance between the ladies began to close they knew one of them would have to the throw the first punch and usually the first punch would have be awarded to Tira but this time things were very different. Ivy takes a few steps forward and throws a stiff left jab to the nose. The jab gets suck in by Tira’s guard. Tira’s head suffered no major damage from the jab. Unknowing to Tira though was that she unluckily stumbles into the prefer range for Ivy to throws jab at her without much of a chance for her to counter.

“Ha…I got her where I want now, time to really go to work.” Ivy grins and sets her feet before popping off more stiff left jabs to the nose. Tira did her best to defend, but she was in a bad spot; if they landed right on the button it rocked her head back; if she was able to block them she would be back up into the ropes. Her nose was starting to bleed somewhat from this position she was in. 

“Bad spot! Bad spot!” Tira was screaming in her mind. She was doing her best to counter this offense from Ivy. She throws out a desperate right hook to the boob that only found Ivy’s right glove. It got blocked. 

Ivy quickly counters with a vicious left straight to the nose and a crushing right hook to the jaw. Tira’s head is rock backwards and to the side very hard. She was sweating and breathing hard as another cut appears above her brow. She was nearing her limits. She staggers hard and falls on her butt awkwardly. The Ivy’s fans cheered loudly it was almost hard to hear yourself think. Ivy grins to herself.

“This fight is over…Stay down Tira.” Ivy heads to a neutral corner and does her best to control her breathing while she waits for the ref to start her count. 

“Slip!!!” The ref shouted, she signaled it was a slip instead of a knockdown. The Ivy fans started booing. Tira took her time getting up. She didn’t know what was going. 

“What the bloody hell?!” Ivy was shocked. 

“Box!!!” The ref barked as Tira returns to her feet and regains her bearings.

“If she wants to be like that, I’ll make sure to put Tira through the ropes this time!!!” Ivy was not happy with that call. So she was going to make sure her next punch put her lights out.

Ivy comes at her hard and fast this time with hard right hook that was aimed at the jaw. That “slip” gave Tira enough time to recover and does a beautiful duck. She came back with a ripping left uppercut to the chin with everything she had. Ivy has her head snap up violently and loses her mouthpiece from the punch. There was a noticeable amount of spit, sweat, and blood coming from her. She was heavily stunned and her gloves were down. It was go for broke time for both ladies folks. Tira crouches and steps in and throws hard right uppercut to the stomach of Ivy. Ivy hunches over grabbing her stomach with her left glove. It looks like Ivy was about to go down for the count. That punch was nasty. 

“Please go sleep Rose tits, I’m done playing with you!!” Tira backs up slowly and tries to lean heavily against her corner. She drops her guard because she felt this fight was over finally.

“Ugh…That was sloppy…This is my chance!” Ivy somehow fights through the pain and throws a wild right haymaker to the temple as Tira backs up. Tira didn’t see it coming and it drills her on the button. 

Her body almost does a 360 spin as her mouthpiece takes a trip along with blood, spit, and sweat in the air too; since Tira was backing up her head landed between the first and second rope. She was looked out cold on her hands and knees. The people in the first row got a good look at Tira’s heavily damaged face. She had at least three cuts bleeding badly along with blood coming from her mouth. Her nose was also bleeding badly. It was hard to watch. 

“I….I…I got her….” Ivy falls to her knees holding her stomach. She was in great pain and shut her eyes tight. 

The ref was almost at a loss of words at what she was seeing. She wanted to call a no contest, stop the fight, or something. She didn’t know what to do. She just wanted this fight to end. So she felt it was best to give them both a count that was faster than normal. “DOWN!!! One, two, three, four, five,” She started counting faster like she wanted too. 

“Shit…The fucking berk is counting faster than normal. I should report her arse to the Beeb!” Ivy was breathing heavily. Ivy knew she had to get up quick. She calmly places both her gloves in front of her to attempt to one strong push up. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. They wanted to see who would beat the count. Tira was still not moving. This was tense. 

“Six, seven, eight, nine, t- ” The ref kept her fast count going until she saw Ivy shot up and staggers back to the ropes. Tira was out cold though. She was done. 

"Ten!!! She’s out!!! Fight over!!!” The ref signals for the bell and calls for help, she quickly goes to hold Ivy’s black glove in victory as well. Ivy was so out of it, she didn’t know if she won the fight or not. She collapses back to the ground as the doctors get into the ring. The crowd went nuts. 

“Your winner by knockout in the sixth round with the time of 2 minutes and 15 seconds IVYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! THE ROSE QUEEN!!!!!!” 

“Ivy!”

“Ivy!”

“Ivy!”

“Ivy!”

“Ivy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you enjoy this story please check out my Deviantart page for more. If you want something of your own, you can commission me. 
> 
> Deviantart page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari  
Commission information-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you enjoy this story please check out my Deviantart page for more. If you want something of your own, you can commission me. 
> 
> Deviantart page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari  
Commission information-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648


End file.
